shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun the Sheep
This article is about the TV show. For the theme, see Shaun the Sheep Theme. Shaun the Sheep (STS) is a British comedy produced by , and commissioned by the and the . It first aired in the UK on in March 2007 on Off The Baa! and ended on November 2016 in Sheep Farmer. The show consists of 150 episodes in 5 seasons, and is currently in hiatus. It first broadcast on 2007 production. It is unknown if it's either cancelled and announced that no new episodes are ever produced, with the last episode or not. However, some of them are filled with enough for a full year or so. The series revolves around the adventures of Shaun, a sheep previously appeared in Wallance and Gromit. He also, along with Bitzer, a yellow sheepdog, tries to get the Flock, a group of sheep who caused chaos in mayhem, out of trouble. The series is set in Mossy bottom farm, a farm that is made by members, and using the background. However, the countryside can be seen when the camera is still up on the farm. Channels that aired the TV show * CBBC * Disney Channel (US) * Cartoon Network (Asia)http://www.locatetv.com/listings/cartoon-network#09-Sep-2015 * Nickelodeon (UK) * Nick Jr. (Australia) * ABC3 (Australia) * MBC 3 (Middle East) * Jeem TV (Middle East) Synopsis A premise of the series is that Shaun the Sheep exhibits human intelligence, creativity, and behaviour in a farm setting, which usually provides a conflict which Shaun must resolve before the end of each episode. Recurring themes include the characters evading the sheepdog Bitzer (though he is sometimes with the sheep in their escapades) and avoiding discovery by the Farmer. The rooster, who has the cup, rings out to begin the show in the start of every episode. Episodes are very much a combination of and classic in Aardman’s recognizable animation style. There is no spoken dialogue, even by human characters. In this way it is reminiscent of silent comedy films and even and the animated version of and also Larva. However, simple grunts, bleats, and sighs are all used to add subtle expression to each character's moods and feelings. Shaun and the other characters are simply made of clay by the crew members. Also the crew members had to make the video using the stop motion animation. Shaun, Bitzer, and the Flock don't normally wear the real clothes due to the reason that the actors aren't good at it. Shaun, Bitzer, and the Flock don't normally use the real language. Shaun's First Appearance Shaun the Sheep made his first "official" appearance in 's third short feature, the winning " " as the youngest member of a flock of sheep Wallace and Gromit work to save from an evil mechanical dog that wants to turn them all into dog food for profit. Shaun does show a hint of intelligence, though he proves to be a big factor in saving the day. Shaun and the entire herd are also seen living with the inventive duo (much to Wallace's annoyance since they eat everything in sight, including furniture and clothes as well as his beloved cheese), though none of this seems to be part of this series' canon, or it can be surmised Wallace simply sold off the flock to The Farmer where Shaun and his friends now reside. Shaun also made a brief cameo appearance with the duo in one of the episodes (entitled " ") of Wallace & Gromit's " " web series of shorts. Reception Reviews of the series were consistently positive. Harry Venning of "The Stage" found "characterisation charming and the animation superb. All this before even a mention of how funny and splendidly slapstick the script is."TV Review The Stage. Harry Venning. 12 March 2007. Retrieved 3 April 2007 The Guardian noted that the series "hits the four-to-seven-year-old age group smack in the eye."Banks-Smith, Nancy (6 March 2007). Last Night's TV. (UK). Retrieved 3 April 2007. Charles Arthur wrote "classic Aardman style that leaves me laughing out loud."Charles Arthur (20 March 2007). Roll over, Pixar – Shaun the Sheep’s here to tickle your funny bone CharlesArthur.com. Retrieved 3 April 2007. On forums, the show has received rave reviews, with Shaun becoming a favourite among adults as well as children.Multiple authors (3 May 2007). Shaun The Sheep - 3.45pm BBC1 DigitalSpy Forums. Retrieved 3 April 2007. Characters Shaun Shaun is the main character of the series and the leader of the flock. He is a clever sheep and keeps his head. He has a good friendship with Bitzer and very smart. He is voiced by Justin Fletcher. Bitzer Bitzer ''is the strict and loyal dog of the farmer, and Shaun's friend. He can neglect his duties, but he enlists the help of Shaun and the Flock to fix any mishaps and is determined to please The Farmer. He is also voiced by John Sparkes. The Farmer ''The Farmer ''is a ketty, drum-and-bass-loving Welshman who runs the farm with Bitzer at his side. He is completely oblivious to the human-like intelligence of his flock. His disastrous attempts at dating are an ongoing joke of the series. Much like Bitzer, he is also voiced by John Sparkes. The Troublesome Pigs ''The Pigs are the main antagonists of the series, they're always trying to antagonize the Sheep and get them into trouble. They are, however, scared of Bitzer, who puts them in line. They are bullies to Shaun and his flock, and they got told off in "Pig Trouble" (Series 2) by The Farmer. Pidsley Pidsley is the cat, he's minor character in season 1 and major character in season 2 and desires to be the sole recipient of The Farmer's attention. He is jealous of Bitzer's relationship with the farmer and dislikes the sheep, thinking of them as stupid and beneath him. The Flock Edit Shirley Shirley could be described as a consuming-machine (still a sheep). She's so big that she often gets stuck and needs the other sheep to push, pull or even sling-shot her out of trouble, even using heavy equipment at times. Timmy Timmy is Shaun's cousin. He may be the baby of the flock, but is often at the center of things. Luckily his mum is always there to keep him safe. He also appears as the main star in the spin-off Timmy Time. Much like his cousin Shaun, he is also voiced by Justin Fletcher. Timmy's Mother Timmy's Mother wears curlers in her hair, and is a bit careless about maternal duties, even using Timmy once as some sort of a paint brush. But when her off-spring goes astray, she is inconsolable until he is safely back in her care. She is also Shaun's aunt. Nuts Nuts is the charming eccentric of the Flock, with an unusual way of looking at the world that sometimes confuses his woolly companions. The Twins Boisterous, loud and full of energy, this sparky pair likes nothing better than battling it out in a play fight. Minor charactersEdit Animals The Cockerel The Cockerel, who appears in every opening sequences to the show, would always wake the flock everyday. The Mother Hen The Mother Hen '''''is the hen who wants the chicks to come back, but they won't listen and want to stay with Shaun, thinking he's their mother. The Chicks '''''The Chicks are chicks that easily annoy Shaun. They always follow wherever Shaun goes (because Shaun was the first thing they saw upon hatching – something called imprinting), and in order to make them accept Mother Hen as their real mother. The Duck The Duck appears in several episodes, including Off The Baa and Bathtime, and often suffers collateral damage as a result of Shaun’s exploits. As seen in Bitzer Puts His Foot In It, he has several other duck friends. Mower Mouth Mower Mouth the goat is an unstoppable eating machine – while not an unfriendly character, all his considerable energy is focused on his next meal. The Bull The Bull is a big, short-tempered belligerent powerhouse, who is all too ready to see red at Shaun’s antics. He appears in The Bull, Prize Possession and Heavy Metal Shaun. The Mole The Mole is a rude and annoying pest who appears in Mountains Out Of Molehills. He is fearless when mocking Shaun, but not so brave when his Mother Mole turns up. She-Bitzer She-Bitzer is a female dog belonging to some campers who pitch their tent next to the sheep’s field in Fetching. After a brief courtship, she and Bitzer are cruelly separated. The BirdsEdit The Birds make occasional appearances. Lola/She-Shaun Lola is a special guest sheep in "Two's Company". She is a ewe and Shaun's interest. She became part of the flock after she is mistaken to be sent to her real home. Humans Pizza Delivery Boy Pizza Delivery Boy – A gormless teenager who rides a moped and works in the local pizzeria. Has also been seen moonlighting as a postman in Saturday Night Shaun. The Farmer's NieceEdit The Farmer's Niece – A nonstop little girl who bullies all the flock all the time and hurt their feelings The RamblersEdit The Ramblers – A liberal, nature-loving couple who appear in Shaun Shoots The Sheep. The CamperEdit The Camper – A yobbish litterbug who sets up his tent in the sheep’s field in Camping Chaos. The Scarecrow The Scarecrow – Not a human character, more of a handy prop which Shaun makes use of when he burs. Bus Driver Bus Driver takes the sheep to and from the fair in "Sheep on the Loose" and "Takeaway". The Granny The Granny is a short-tempered, short-sighted old lady, appearing in "Take Away" and "Save the Tree". The Farmer's Girlfriend The Farmer's Girlfriend appears for the first time in Series 2. She appears to be adventurous and an animal lover, patting Bitzer and Shaun and offering food to Timmy. Aliens The Alien Family lives in outer space. They first appear in the episode, "Shaun Encounters". The Lone AlienEdit The Alien ScientistsEdit References to popular culture As with the series' parent show Wallace and Gromit, there are many allusions to scenes from movies such as , , , , and . These include: * Shirley's training in the episode "Shape Up with Shaun" is based on the film . * The paintings parodied in "Still Life" include the and Constable's . * In "Buzz Off Bees", the Farmer appears in his hooded beekeepers outfit, with accompanying -style heavy breathing. * The infamous shower scene from Alfred Hitchcock's is spoofed in the episode "The Little Sheep of Horrors", whose name is based on the 1960 film and its . * In "Hiccups", Shaun turns his guitar amplifier up to 11 in a reference to a scene in . * In "Fleeced", the Farmer drags one of the sheep away for shearing, slamming a large metal sliding door closed behind him. This is particularly reminiscent of the original . ** Also in "Fleeced", the sheep breakout and accompanying music is very reminiscent of British films (e.g., . * In "Supersize Timmy", when Timmy ate a tomato he becomes big like four other characters from cartoons (Mort from penguins of Madagascar, Scrappy Doo from the Scooby-Doo movie (even though it is live action), Private from and Fry from ). This is similar to the 1933 film and of it. * In "The Visitor", the alien thrashes his car with a tree branch in the same way as in . ** Also in "The Visitor", the alien's space ship can use sheep dung as fuel, which resemble faeces in . * In "Mountains out of Molehills" a sheep is reading a magazine called "Bleat", a spoof of celebrity gossip magazine " ". ** Also in "Mountains out of Molehills" Shaun tries to catch the mole with a fishing rod and line. When the first "bite" is shown, the first two notes of the theme are played. * Near the end of "Off the Baa", the well-known theme from 's opera is used, which was the musical theme of the . * At the end of "Mower Mouth" the shrubs are clearly reminiscent of those in . * In "Saturday Night Shaun" Shaun rips off his coat and tosses it away as he is dancing, only to have tossed back. This is reminiscent of the scene in the 1980 movie , where tosses his white sportcoat away, only to have it tossed back in his face. * In * in "Party Animals", one of the guests is dressed as a crude version of a trying to get up some stairs but failing because of the suit. * In "Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti", the Farmer's signpost over the gate falls over Bitzer - à la Buster Keaton in * The title to "What's Up, Dog?" references Bugs Bunny's line "What's Up, Doc?" * Also in "An Ill Wind", the Farmer watches along with Bitzer the TV when the wind turbine spins slowly. And When Shirley falls into it, the windmill spins faster, like the Windmill from the original Teletubbies series. * In "Who's the Caddy?" when one of the ball falls into Timmy's sandcastle, one of his toy resembles the Windmill from the original Teletubbies series. Adaptations Film A feature film is being developed for 2013/2014 release. | date=2011-01-27 |accessdate=2011-04-28}} Theatre Show On March 9th, 2011, Shaun the Sheep made its theatre début in live Shaun's Big Show. This 1 hour and 40 minutes long musical/dance show features all favourite characters, including Bitzer, Shirley and Timmy. Video Games On June 16th, 2008, , which published a game based on Aardman's 2006 film , announced that it would also release a video game based on the television series. The game was developed by exclusively for , and was released in autumn 2008. }} The Shaun the Sheep website also ran a contest which offered five packages containing a Nintendo DS and a copy of the game as a prize. A second game named was released on April 2009 exclusively in Europe. The Shaun the Sheep web site is also home to several Flash-based games, including Home Sheep Home , which is also available at the iOS App Store for iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. Spin-Off produced a show aimed at toddlers based on Timmy, called . References External links * Official website shaunthesheep.com * Shaun's Big Show * Fan site * Aardman Animation official website * BBC Press release (animation series) * Shaun the Sheep at BBC Online * Shaun the Sheep at British Comedy Guide * * Category:Browse Category:Characters